The Moon's Guardians
by Coocoo4life
Summary: She has the jewel of the moon and cursed to be blind. He has the moon's marking and grew cold from it's shadow.Both people of the moon to protect the moon.Can they heal each other from what happen in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Hope you enjoy.

Please review.

Tootles

He walked through the forest to find a beautiful young girl sitting under a tree. Her hair was indeed longer than average. She was asleep under the tree. Unprotected at that. He walked up to the girl to be zapped by a barrier she had put up. So she's a miko. He thought. The closer he got up to her the more relaxed he felt. He felt the urge to watch her but why would he care for a stranger.

He started to walk away. As soon as he was out of sight the young girl smirked. She pretended to be sleep. But then she felt him behind her.

"So you are awake, miko." He said in his normal cold voice. She stiffens and decided to ignore him. "Do not ignore this Sesshomaru, miko." He said as he picked her up by the back of her kimono.

She opened her eyes. They were silver with a blue pupil.

"It's Kagome." She said angrily. How dare him. Treat me like this. Kagome thought.

"What is wrong with your eyes, miko?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat her down. She got up and walked to Sesshomaru. Inches away she reached for his face. He grabbed her hand before she could touch him, then she smirked. Her other hand gently ran down his face. He sat there her analyze his face.

She started to smile. "You are someone powerful and of royalty, am I correct?"

"Hn" Sesshomaru was stunned. Who is this girl? Sesshomaru thought.

"I guess that means yes. To answer your question, I'm blind." She ran her hands along his armor. Every thing was fine she stroked the pelt that was around his shoulder. Until she felt for his left arm. It's missing she thought to herself. It had been slashed off in a battle between the southern lands when he was younger. Suddenly her eyes started to glow as the moon was above her. She put both hands on where his left arm used to be. He closed his eyes at the calming tingling going through his body. He felt the urge to purr in delight but suppressed it. He didn't feel her weight anymore. He opened his eyes to see she was not there. He no longer sensed her anymore. She disappeared into thin air. He started to get up when instead of using his right arm; he used his left once missing arm. He was taken back that the girl was so powerful that she replaced his missing arm as if it was never gone.

He flexed it and looked at it. His amber eyes showed contentment. Then he thought why would you give such an act of kindness towards a stranger?

She had to leave for they were near by. She secured many of the jewels shards . The jewel was the Shikon no Tama (If that's right). Many wanted it and she accidently shattered it when she was trying to get it back. The most powerful and sinister was Naraku. He almost killed her because she had the almost the hold jewel. Kagome made it clear to everyone to not come near her. Her powers were her eyes. She couldn't see physically but she saw mentally. She climbed into the nearest tree. She was tired and needed to rest. She put a barrier up and almost dosed off until she hear a group of people coming. She masked everything and stayed put. If needed she would fight if she was caught. She classified how many people by her enhanced hearing.

There are 4 in the group. A high pitch voice that was a girl's. Maybe the age of eight. A squeaky-annoying voice. Grunts maybe an animal they ride on. A deep smooth stoic voice. She heard the little girl say something.

"Lord Sesshomaru will you every find that girl again?" the little girl said as she walked beside her father.

"Rin we will camp here for the night." Sesshomaru said as he stopped in the small clearing.

This is just great. I'm going to have to wait til they fell asleep to go. Kagome thought as she felt annoyed with the small group. The little girl ran off to the flowery field not to far from the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like me to start a fire?" the squeaky-annoying voice asked.

"Yes" Sesshomaru started to feel calm. It felt like the first time he met the miko, Kagome. Kagome tried to get comfortable. It was getting harder to fall asleep with a certain person sitting under the tree. He heard the rustling of the tree above him. Nothing. Sesshomaru thought. He decided to make sure it was just nothing and jumped into the tree. Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru jumped in front of her and fell towards the ground but was caught from an unwanted injured.

"Darn it. Thank you, now I'll be going." She started to get up and walk away when she felt him grab her by the waist.

"This Sesshomaru would like to thank you for giving me this back." Sesshomaru held up his left arm. "This Sesshomaru didn't expect to see you."

Kagome turned to the direction she heard his voice coming from. She smiled and said "You're welcome and take care of that arm." She started to walk away when she was jumped on by a hyper talkative eight year old girl.

She fell to the ground and found the girl still on her. "Hi, Rin's name is Rin. What's yours, pretty lady?" Rin asked innocently. "My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you, Rin."

"Kagome – chan what is wrong with your eyes?" Rin said as she put her face inches from Kagome's to take a better look at Kagome's eyes.

"I'm blind. But I can see you through my powers. Just not in color." Kagome said as she felt Rin being lifted up. Sesshomaru picked Rin up off Kagome so that she could get up.

"Kagome chan were you born like that?" Rin asked kindly.

"Well, no, now that I've thought about it. I was 4 years old when I became blind. My parents suddenly disappeared and I've lived happily on my own." Kagome said smiling but truly she was sad. She only spent four years with her parents then she remembers a wicked lady saying "You will never see if you don't find the iced heart that links your destiny to his." She was bind to some man she didn't know. When she finds that woman she will truly kill her.

"Kagome chan Kagome Chan are you okay?" Rin said with worry in her voice.

"Of course. I was thinking of the lady who told me about how I can see again." Kagome said she looked towards where she smelt Sesshomaru at. He just stared at her.

"Really then, how do you get to see? What did she say?" Rin bounced happily. She really wanted to see Kagome see again. She wanted her to she the colorful things of life again. Does she miss not seeing? Rin thought.

"Do you miss not seeing, Kagome chan?" Rin was serious and Sesshomaru never saw this side of Rin before.

"I can't really remember seeing any color. I was color blind by the age of two. It doesn't matter." Kagome said as she got up and she dusted herself off and started to the east where the elements was telling here that the jewel shard was at.

"Kagome chan, you didn't answer Rin's answer. What did the lady say?"

"All she said were 'You will never see if you don't find the iced heart that links your destiny to his.' It not much to go on. See you around, Rin ,Lord Sesshomaru and the rest of you."

She was getting a little uncomfortable and she was sure Sesshomaru knew it. "Woman, Give us the jewel now" She heard a voice say from behind her.

"So you Inuyasha I see they stopped following you. And your clay pot is the only with you."

"Just give me the jewel and you won't get hurt." Inuyasha said as he reached out to Kagome. Then an arrow shot of nowhere. Kagome deflected the arrow as if she was a magnet. Two mikos with the same power but different levels of powers. Kagome laughed a sinister laugh towards Kikyo. She met Inuyasha though Kaede. Kaede taught Kagome most of her techniques. Koga taught her the art of swordsmanship. She almost killed Kikyo and Inuyasha. She maybe searching for the jewel shards but she still is looking for her parents. Her parents were youkai. She fell in love with Inuyasha thinking he was the ice cave only to heartbroken by him.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha but the jewel is my responsibility and when I'm done I'm going to wish it away. She wanted Inuyasha to be happy with Kikyo but they thought Kikyo was still the protector of the Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha lunged at Kagome who moved out the way easily. "Inuyasha please I don't want to hurt you or Kikyo." He lunged at her again. Without thinking she realized her true self and grabbed him by the neck and smacked him into the ground at brutal forces. "I said leave me alone or else, you hanyou." Her voice was venomous and deadly. She felt Inuyasha shiver and it pleased her youkai. Far off pair of amber eyes watches Kagome defend herself from his brother. He smirked at the sight.

Kagome decided to walk away from the fight. Little did she know a powerful youkai was following her.

It was something about that miko that impresses me. Sesshomaru thought while keeping up with Kagome. Rin begged him to make sure she was safe. She always gets me with those puppy eyes. I must be going soft. Sesshomaru thought but he saw Kagome coming straight to him. She had her hand on her sword. She was smirking at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru" She whispered so low that he could barely hear her. " I need a good spar."

Sesshomaru smirked a sinister smile at his graceful opponent. Inuyasha had released a part of her that wanted and needed a good fight. For the first time in her life she had bloodlust. She knew how to control it. The two spar like rivals. They sometimes read each others moves. No one came near the two powerful beings. Their swords clashed for the last time. She put a few scratches on him that fulfill her bloodlust. It was a mild level of bloodlust. They were inches from each other.

"To be blind you fight well, Kagome." Sesshomaru said. She was very graceful with every move. Matching to Sesshomaru's almost.

"For a royal pain, you are decent." She moved her hand to caress his cheek. "The elements help me see ,you know."

_**I want her. Take her as our mate.**_ his youkai said _Welcome back_ Sesshomaru thought back. _**I know you want her.**_

_**Kagome , you want him. Go for it.**_ Her youkai cheered. Before kagome could do anything she felt his lips on hers. They're soft. Kagome thought.

She pulled away.

"Sesshomaru , I can't." Kagome said.

"Why?" Sesshomaru was shocked to but put his poker face back on. No woman had ever turned him down. Not that he wanted them. More like them wanting him. He was growing to respect her even more.

" I have a duty and I must finish it before I do anything else." With that Kagome said started to walk off ,leaving Sesshomaru in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Moment of Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

The title changed to The Moon's Guardians.

Hope you likey.

**Normal POV**

His mind kept returning to Kagome. His mind replaced their fight and kiss. He was trying get some paperwork done but he couldn't seem to focus on his land. He hated to admit but he wanted her even more.

"Mi lord you're still on the same page." He heard one of his loyal friends say. He looked up to see Kyo, a brown Inuyoukai who he knew since birth.

"What is it now, Kyo?" Sesshomaru asked irritated that he didn't sense the sly youkai.

"Well I've stood here for ten minutes or more and you just realized me. What's going on in that mind of yours?" he asked knowing that he never saw Sesshomaru so stressed out about something. He was getting curious. First the ningen pup now someone else.

"It is none of your business." He wanted to see her again. **_Find her, then._** his youkai said. _It's not that easy._ Sesshomaru responded. "Kyo, I'll be out. You and Jaken are in charge til this Sesshomaru gets back."

"When will you be back, mi lord?" Kyo knew something was up. As his most trusted general and friend something was up with Sesshomaru's wanting to be absent.

"I don't know but if anything happens, notify me." He said as he grabbed his swords and jumped off the balcony heading towards where he felt the jewel more. The smell of blood hit him. A lot of it Sesshomaru thought. He sped up. He came to see Kagome blood all over her kimono. Her sword started to clean itself of the blood.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said. It seems she heard him and she thought he was there to try and steal it too. She launched at him. Her eyes glowed sinisterly.

She stopped with her sword to his throat. He didn't have time to react, which took him by surprise. She noticed his scent and stopped before she could do anything.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice still had the venom she used the first.

He stepped forward and she backed away. "Could you tell me if you passed a hot spring anywhere? I seem to have forgotten." Kagome laughed. She wanted the smelly blood off her.

"Head to the northeast. What happened to the elements helping you?" he asked curiously.

"My youkai can block out the elements." Kagome turned to the northeast. "I'm neutral for a few hours unless I need to summon the elements"

Sesshomaru looked at her intensely. She ran to the hot springs. She's going to need a new kimono. He left to find her a new kimono.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

The moon was out in waning crescent moon tonight. It was the night the old Lady Jana gave her sight just for a hour. She enjoyed it every time. It happened every two years. The moon had to be positioned directly in the middle of the starry sky. _Almost there_ Kagome thought. She would get to see one person at least if she wasn't busy. She slipped the blood drenched kimono off. It was starting to soak to the skin. She jumped into the hot spring. She purred in delight of warm water that caressed her skin. She dived under and came back up to see the moon where it was supposed to be. The water started to swirl around her. Her entire body glowed as the moonlight curse lifted for just a hour. Her eyes glowed the moon's silvery color. _It's done._ Kagome smiled and looked at her hands. She felt his powerful aura very near.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome sunk under the water. She looked around and marveled the trees she wouldn't see for another two years. She saw a shadow move.

"Kagome" His eyes were closed as he walked up. She turned her back to him and blushed furiously. He saw the whole scene. He sat the kimono down at the rim of the spring and jumped into a tree with his back turned to him.

She got out and grabbed the kimono he brought for her. The other one had too much blood on it to wear it again. She quickly got dressed and walked under Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I can see you" Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru looked down at her to see her still glowing from before. "I have a few hours to see. I 'd like to see my son and my friends." She looked up to see Sesshomaru still staring. He jumped down to take closer look at her. _He's gorgeous._ Kagome thought. **_Of course he is. He is Lord of the Western Lands. And you're blushing._** _Oh you be quiet and let me enjoy the sight._ Kagome thought. _His eyes though. They're captivating._

"Kagome, What do I look like if you can see?"

Without thinking she said "You're gorge…" She covered her mouth and was surprised she said that. "You're royalty, alright."

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

He had seen what the moon had done for her. He saw her flowing over water and being surrounded by the water. She glowed with the moon's light. He noticed he had a minute later she was back to her.

"Sesshomaru?" He saw her sink down into the water.

"Kagome" Honor bound him to not look at her. So he closed his eyes and walked up to the rim of the spring. As he jumped into the nearest tree with his back turned to her. **_What a beauty?_** _You again. You come in at the wrong moments._

_**Well what can I say? I am you. She's different from all the other females.**_ He wouldn't admit to himself but she was. Every time he was around her he felt clam and relaxed. It was a feeling he only had when playing with Rin. Their innocence clamed him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I can see you" Kagome said softly. He looked down at her. _She's still glowing._ Sesshomaru thought. _She looked like she was having conservation with herself._ **_She's youkai, duh ._** _Silence._ "I have only a few hours to see. I 'd like to see my son and my friends." He jumped down to take a closer look at her. She's blushing.

"Kagome, What do I look like if you can see?"

"You're gorge…" She covered her mouth and was surprised she said that. "You're royalty, alright."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Indeed" Sesshomaru smirked at answers.

"Until next time, Sesshomaru." She started to run towards the direction of her friends' scents.

A furry ball of reddish-brown fur pounced at her. "MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!?" She caught her furry ball and threw him playfully in the air.

"SHIPPO" his laughter filled her heart every time. "You've grown since the last time I saw you. Did Yin and Yang give you my gift?"

"Yup. And it was good. Do you have anymore?" Shippo asked. "Wait a minute. TONIGHT IS THAT NIGHT ISN'T IT, MA?"

"Yes and where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. Shippo stiffened. Sesshomaru landed behind her.

"Mama, It's Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo said in her ear. "Oh, they went to bathe Mira."

"Well let's…" Kagome was about to move when she lost her sight ._No it's too early._ _It's only been about one hour._ "Shippo, it's gone again." She felt Shippo grab her face between his small paws. (or claws).

"What face am I making?" Shippo made a sad face. Sesshomaru watched her expressions change. She had to touch Shippo's face to see it.

"It's a sad face. I thought it would be the same length every time." She only saw the outline of Shippo and Sesshomaru. "Let's go to see Sango and Miroku. You know I can't stay in one stop too long." Shippo grabbed her hand and lead the way. He was protective of his ma and didn't want Sesshomaru to not think he wasn't strong.

Well chapter two is now. Hope ya liked it.

Please Reveiw.

What do yall think should happen next

Tootles and Noodles

Coocoo4Life


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Hope you likey.

Chapter 3 The...Crystal

"Sippo-chan, Sippo-chan Look what I found. Oh …Canome you're here."

Mino said as she ran and hugged Kagome. "Who is the pretty 'an, Canome?"

Kagome forgot that Sesshomaru had been following her. She bent down to pick up Mino when she gains her sight again. She saw the little 3 year old grinning from ear to ear. She had Miroku's violet eyes and Sango's brunette hair. She resembles her dad more than her mom. Her hair short and wild. "That's Sesshomaru, Mi-chan."

Mino tilted her head to the side innocently. "Cedonaru?"

"No, SESS-SHO-MARU" Kagome smiled as she looked to see Sesshomaru smirk at the little girl's mispronunciation.

"Senomaru" Kagome knew she wasn't to get it right. This made it so adorable.

"Close enough. Shippo. It came back again." She heard a small resisted chuckle coming from Sesshomaru.

"Senomaru, why do you have paint on your face?" Mino had never seen a youkai up close. So it was a new thing to her. Sesshomaru got Mino from Kagome. Sango and Miroku knew that if Sesshomaru was a friend of Kagome's so was he to them.

"These are this Sesshomaru's inheritance. Just like your inheritance is spiritual powers, little priestess." Mino smiled widely.

"Mama, papa I have an inderatence "Mino stumbled with her words. Miroku corrected has daughter. He knew she loved to try and say big words that were beyond her level.

The night settled down. Kagome couldn't stay too long or he would come. She kissed a sleeping Shippo on the head and started to go. Sesshomaru didn't sense or smell Kagome leaving. As she started to get farther and farther away she felt she was coming towards a sinister aura coming towards her.

"My dear Kagome …What a pleasant surprise. Have you decided to take up my offer?" Naraku said.

" I refused once and I'll refused again." As she said that she walked away. Naraku knew it was that day and messing with her while she could mean she was even more powerful than she is in her blind state.

"We'll meet again." With that he disappeared. She grew a little tired and made her way to a clearing.

"Milady…Milady"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsss

The next day, Sesshomaru was too calm and must have fallen asleep. He looked around and noticed that Kagome was gone. How could you let our mate get away?

"Where is the miko?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone was up and fully awake.

"Left again Lord Sesshomaru. She always does that. She's afraid she might have danger following her and put us in harms' way." Sango said

"Lagome will be back Zessnomaru, I know it" Mino said cheerfully. With that he left to tend to his patrolling. He needed to make sure that Rin was safe and then go find Kagome.

Skip to finding Kagome

As he followed her scent he came across a kid panda youkai's scent. She was playing with Kagome and notices how she looked much like Kagome.

"Kawai, you know I don't like you and the others hanging around me too long." The little girl pouted at Kagome's comment.

"But Kago you said I could." Kawai smirked and did the Forbidden watery eyes one Kagome. Kagome turned away and tried to resist. Kagome reached over to tickle the little girl.

"Alright…One day and one night, understand?" Kagome said. Kawai stopped laugh and became serious.

"Okay but did you miss the lord's presences, Kago?" Kawai whispered,

Kagome did miss it and that was why she didn't like have little friends near her. She knew it was Sesshomaru and looked to see him walking towards her.

"Miko, you should tell when you decide to run off." Sesshomaru said.

"Why should she have to tell you anyway you big …." Kawai was cut off by Kagome's hand.

"He he , I understand but I thought they knew about me leaving and they have no worries about it. And you shouldn't either."

"This Sesshomaru was not worried." He sat down gracefully. Sesshomaru made sure that his stoic mask was unchanged.

"You know him?!" Kawai yelled. "He's…like….Super-Duper …Powerful.. Not saying that you aren't Kago. But why would you know HIM."

"Well yes I do know him. He's no that Powerful." Kagome said sarcastically at Sesshomaru who glared holes into her. She smirked.

"Would you like to test that statement, miko?" Sesshomaru smirked sinisterly.

"Nope just wanted to see what you would do. So Kawai shall we go."

"YES!!!" Kawai ran circles around Kagome.

As they walked Kawai ran farther ahead. It was a comfortable silence between them. And Kagome couldn't stand silence to long.

"I'm sure you know she's a rare panda youkai. I rescued her seven years ago."

"It seems you have a tendency to pick up orphaned youkai pups." Sesshomaru said with a straight calm face. She would make a great mother.

"I can't help it human or youkai ...I seem to understand them more since that was my situation and I feel I have to help. My parents had to abandon me." Kagome said. "But I'm still looking for them. And Kawai parent's too. And that crazy old hag." Kagome stopped and looked around. Sesshomaru looked around looking for what Kagome was looking for decided it was a moment of opportunity.

"uhhhh… Sesshomaru" She blushed at his sudden moves. He grabbed her from behind and whispered into her ear.

"Tell me this Sesshomaru is orphaned of love. Would you take me in? (Is that corny or what. Maybe it isn't.) He turned her around and gently gripped her chin. He slowly lowers his head to land a kiss.

"KAGO...KAGO…Look at this." Kawai came running with a crystal that shine more and more as she got closer. Dam so close. Sesshomaru thought.

"Oh Kawai..." She was still blushing.

"Kago did you catch something?" Kawai asked innocently.

"No..ummm.. I'll be back." Kagome ran aimlessly. She rested next to a tree and jumped into it.

Kawai and Sesshomaru

"What did you do to Kago?" Kawai puffed up and ready to attack.

"Nothing that concerns you right now." Sesshomaru said.

"Why I oughta …" she was cut off by Kagome.

"Sorry had to collect myself. So let's see that crystal." Kawai calmed down and handed it to Kagome. As soon as she touched it her sight was gone and a agonizing pain went through her body.

What does this crystal have to do with Kagome?

See ya

Please review…!!!

Tootles and Noodles

CC4L


End file.
